The Good Warrior
by Nixa Jane
Summary: Another battle between good and evil. Tom gets caught up in an alien Captains ominous games. *COMPLETED*
1. Memory Games

The Good Warrior  
  
by Layton Colt  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this when I was only fourteen so go easy on me… there are some plot holes but I've done my best to fill them, and the first half of the first part is kind of boring but it does pick up. I decided to post this story because I've always liked it despite it's flaws. I hope you like it too, but be warned it get's a little strange around the next part… this is one of the weirdest stories I've ever written. I tried to have a unique style to it but I don't think I've quite pulled it off…  
  
  
  
Part One: Memory Games  
  
The padd crashed against the wall and as it hit the floor with a clap a tear slid down her cheek. He invaded her thoughts constantly, his smile, his charm, she couldn't forget him.  
  
The worst was the what if's. What if she'd admitted her love to him. What if they could still be together.  
  
B'Elanna determinedly wiped away any evidence of tears.  
  
What if's were meaningless. Tom was gone.  
  
And it was time she tried to get past that.  
  
* * * *  
  
"We need to replace Tom," Chakotay said to Janeway as she sat at her desk. She didn't answer.  
  
"Captain, its been over two months now,"  
  
"I know," she whispered. "Its just so hard to accept that he's dead."  
  
"We found the hull of the shuttle, he couldn't have survived."  
  
"I'll find a replacement in a few days, Chakotay… dismissed."  
  
Janeway sighed and took a sip of coffee. She couldn't help but feel guilty.  
  
What had she expected? Putting him on one dangerous mission after another, never mind that he volunteered that was beside the point. The point was she had let him go and now he wasn't coming back.  
  
* * * *  
  
The young blond pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes… she felt a presence, someone hurt and dying.  
  
He needed her but she couldn't find him. She'd been feeling this presence for weeks now.  
  
"Doctor to Kes."  
  
Kes opened her eyes, "Kes here," she replied shakily.  
  
"You're late for your duty shift, that's not like you… are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, Doctor. I'll be right there."  
  
* * * *  
  
He heard a scream but didn't flinch.  
  
Someone was always screaming here. Sometimes him.  
  
But he wouldn't die here, not like this. Too much left undone, so much left unsaid.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kes carried the soil sample into the lab, the Doctor was explaining what to do but she didn't hear him. There was another voice. She looked frantically around sickbay but saw only the Doctor eyeing her curiously.  
  
The voice was in pain, tortured… she knew that voice.  
  
"Tom," she gasped as the small dish crashed to the floor.  
  
* * * *  
  
As he sat in the cell he heard someone call him.  
  
He weakly looked around only to find he was still alone.  
  
He thought he recognized the voice but he couldn't focus on anything but his pain.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Kes! What's wrong?" The Doctor asked concerned.  
  
"I feel him, he's alive…" she murmured. "Kes to Janeway."  
  
"Janeway here."  
  
"Captain, I need you to call a meeting. It's urgent."  
  
"Kes what's this about?"  
  
"I'll tell you at the meeting, Kes out," she said walking purposefully from sickbay and leaving behind a thoroughly perplexed Doctor.  
  
* * * *  
  
More screams could be heard as he sat alone.  
  
Soon they'd come for him but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Not ever again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kes walked into the conference room to see everyone had already arrived.  
  
"Tom's alive," she told them without preamble.  
  
As the bombshell was dropped, everyone looked at Kes in shock.  
  
"Excuse me?" Janeway asked when she regained her voice.  
  
"I hear him, Captain. I see him. He's alive and he's in great pain."  
  
"Then we have to go back!" B'Elanna cried jumping from her seat.  
  
"B'Elanna," Janeway warned. "I want more information first. Kes, you said you saw him, exactly what did you see?"  
  
Kes squeezed her eyes shut and a tear slide down her cheek, "His uniform's torn, he's covered in bruises and he's bleeding, he's always sick… they are injecting him with things… expierments… two men holding him down, he fought but he was too weak… too weak…" the last part was a whimper.  
  
"What else, Kes?" Janeway prodded gently.  
  
"There was a woman, she injected something into his neck."  
  
"What did they look like?"  
  
"They looked… human really, only much taller and their ears were high and pointed."  
  
"Could it be true?" Janeway asked.  
  
Kes grabbed her arm. "It is true. He's alive but not for long. We have to find him."  
  
Janeway looked up determination in her eyes, "Then let's find him."  
  
* * * *  
  
He was sick again. He didn't know what they'd done or why but it was worse than ever before.  
  
But he had not screamed, given voice to the pain.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kes closed her eyes as she stood next to Janeway on the bridge.  
  
She saw him.  
  
Every time she closed her eyes she would see him.  
  
She tried to talk to him, tell him to fight but she didn't know if it would help or even if he could hear her.  
  
"Are there any ships at all?" Janeway asked Kim.  
  
"No, Captain. None."  
  
"Captain, we're searching for a ghost," Chakotay told her.  
  
"I hope you're wrong, Commander."  
  
* * * *  
  
He heard the door.  
  
They were back again. They pulled him from the ground and dragged him to the lab.  
  
Whatever they'd done to him before made him unable to fight them.  
  
And as it began again he didn't even have the strength to break his silent vow and scream.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Noooooo!" Kes screamed as she fell to her knees and her blue eyes seemed to glaze over.  
  
Everyone on the bridge turned to look at her. B'Elanna ran to her side, "Emergency medical transport," she called before the transporter beam engulfed them taking Janeway, Kes and B'Elanna to sickbay.  
  
"What the hell is happening to her?" Janeway demanded of the Doctor.  
  
He looked up from where he knelt by Kes, "I think, considering the situation, Captain, you should be asking - what the hell is happening to Tom Paris?"  
  
* * * *  
  
The guards threw Tom Paris back into the small cell. The cell that had been his home for a time undetermined.  
  
As the forcefield came up he fell to his knees and his blue eyes seemed to glaze over.  
  
He felt a presence. He no longer felt alone.  
  
Tom blinked his eyes and tried to focus. In the darkness of the cell he whispered a name, "Kes?"  
  
He couldn't allow her to share his pain, she didn't deserve it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kes didn't try to shut out the pain, if she did she knew it would go back to Tom and he'd suffered enough.  
  
But soon the pain was gone, as quickly as it had appeared. Kes could still feel Tom's suffering but it was no longer affecting her.  
  
He'd sensed her, blocked her out.  
  
Kes rose from her knees and Janeway reached out to steady her, "Are you alright?" Janeway asked.  
  
"I've never felt so much pain and I only shared part of it," Kes whispered. "He blocked me out, he doesn't want me hurt but I don't think he can stand it alone."  
  
"Kes, can you try to talk with him? Find out where he is? We need to find him now!" B'Elanna pleaded.  
  
"A ship," Kes said. "I think he's on a ship."  
  
"How do you know?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Tom knew."  
  
"Well, it's a start anyway," Janeway said. "Janeway to Chakotay."  
  
"Chakotay here."  
  
"He's on a ship, do whatever you can to increase scanning range."  
  
"Understood, Chakotay out."  
  
* * * *  
  
He tried to clear his mind, force her out. He didn't care if he died anymore but he would protect Kes at any cost.  
  
Wouldn't she be proud?  
  
Tom heard more screams, he remembered how when he first got here he'd tried to help them. It disturbed him that now he didn't care but then again, what could he do? He was suffering the same fate as them, doomed to live out the remainder of his life on this Godforsaken ship.  
  
The only thing that mattered now was Kes. He was determined not to let her feel what he feels.  
  
She still had a chance at a good life, he wouldn't take that away from her by subjecting her to this torture.  
  
Tom knew he was slowly going insane, the memories of his life were slipping away.  
  
He tried to remember Voyager, his friends, but he couldn't. He remembered Kes, he knew he cared for her but nothing more.  
  
As he continued to try and remember he realized he didn't even know his own name. Didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there.  
  
He could hear a voice, pleading with him to hold on. Kes.  
  
Kes. He loved Kes. No, it wasn't love, he cared deeply for her but love? No. He loved… B'Elanna. Yes. B'Elanna.  
  
Was it B'Elanna? Or wasn't there someone else?  
  
* * * *  
  
"Captain! We've picked up a ship on sensors," Harry called.  
  
"Hail them,"  
  
Janeway gasped as the alien appeared. She looked human, tall with pointed ears.  
  
Janeway also saw recognition in the other woman's eyes. She recognizes our uniforms, maybe the ship.  
  
She decided to skip the pleasantries, "Return my crewman."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't have your crewman."  
  
"Don't lie to me, we both know I can destroy your ship. Don't make me."  
  
Fear flashed in the eyes of the alien girl. She wouldn't risk her ship for one test subject she would just turn him over to that crazy woman.  
  
What good would he be to her now anyway? He was as good as dead.  
  
"Very well, you can have him," she said before ending the transmission.  
  
Before Janeway could react to being cut off, Tom Paris appeared at her feet.  
  
Janeway's blood ran cold when she saw him. He looked awful. His face was powder white and caked with blood. His uniform was ripped and torn, showing numerous cuts and bruises.  
  
Janeway didn't have to tell Harry to transport Tom to sickbay. Which was good, because she couldn't speak.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Doctor had been horrified when Tom had appeared but he got to work anyway. Kes tried to be a professional and help but it wasn't easy.  
  
It took hours of deep dermal regenerations and surgeries to heal his physical wounds. It would still take days for Tom to recover fully from the injuries but the Doctor feared it would take much longer for him to heal mentally.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom Paris woke up in sickbay, not knowing who or where he was. He shot up from the bed, there were four people watching him.  
  
"Where am I? Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"Tom, calm down, don't you know who we are?"  
  
"No, no I don't," he said backing against the wall.  
  
"Tom, we won't hurt you, we're your friends," B'Elanna soothed as Janeway kept her from stepping closer to the distraught man.  
  
"My friends? I don't know you,"  
  
"Can you tell us your name?" the Doctor asked gently.  
  
"I don't… I don't know what my name is," he admitted.  
  
"Your name is Tom Paris, you are on the Federation Starship Voyager, you're a member of the crew but you were kidnapped and held prisoner for months."  
  
"What…? I don't remember any of that,"  
  
The Doctor cautiously approached Tom and was relieved when he didn't back away. He led him to his biobed and helped him sit down.  
  
"Who are all of you?"  
  
"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, this is the Doctor and Kes his medical assistant and this is B'Elanna Torres the Chief Engineer."  
  
"B'Elanna and Kes, B'Elanna and Kes," he mumbled. "That sounds familiar," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Do you think he will remember us?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"Let's hope he does," Janeway said.  
  
"I hope he never remembers these last months though," Kes said quietly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom shot up from the bed, the Doctor running instantly to his side.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" he asked as he surveyed his surroundings. He was no longer scared as he had been before.  
  
"You're on Voyager in sickbay,"  
  
"Voyager? I don't remember getting on Voyager. The last thing I remember is Deep Space Nine. What happened to me? I didn't get into a bar fight with that Ferangi, did I?"  
  
The Doctor smiled slightly, "I see you have at least regained some of your memories. I assume that you know who you are?"  
  
"Of course, what do you mean by *some* of my memories?"  
  
"First, tell me your name,"  
  
"My name," he said rolling his eyes, "is Tom Paris."  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Now, tell me what's going on."  
  
"I'll let the Captain fill you in."  
  
"Captain Janeway?"  
  
"Yes. Doctor to Janeway."  
  
"Yes, Doctor?"  
  
"Mister Paris is awake."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
A few moments later Janeway strode through the doors, "Tom," she said, somewhat relieved b y how much better he looked. "How are you?"  
  
"A little confused, Doc here said you would fill me in."  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Deep Space Nine, I was getting ready to board Voyager."  
  
Janeway sighed, "That was three years ago."  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed. "Wait a minute, if that was three years ago why am I still here? Don't tell me you're still hunting that Marquis ship!"  
  
She smiled wryly, "No, they're part of the crew now."  
  
"Part of the crew?" he asked even more lost.  
  
"We've been stranded in the Delta Quadrant." the Doctor told him.  
  
"The Delta Quadrant?" he echoed with wide blue eyes. He was beginning to feel like a parrot.  
  
"Yes, I know this most be overwhelming…"  
  
"Try unbelievable," he said as collapsed back onto the bed.  
  
"Well, Lieutenant, it's the truth."  
  
"Lieutenant?"  
  
"You're part of the crew as well, my Chief Helmsman."  
  
"Now I know you're lying."  
  
The three turned as the door slid open and Harry Kim walked in.  
  
"No visitors," the Doctor scolded.  
  
"No, come in Mister Kim, you may be able to help," Janeway said waving him over and ignoring the Doctor's indignant look.  
  
"Tom, do you recognize him?"  
  
Tom sat up and looked at Harry, "Yea, you're that kid the Ferangi was trying to swindle."  
  
"Yep," he agreed. "I'm Harry Kim."  
  
"He's your best friend, Tom," Janeway told him.  
  
Tom smiled, "Well, in that case, it's good to meet you again."  
  
Harry smiled too, "Is that as far back as you remember?"  
  
"Yea," he said as he suddenly went pale. The Doctor ran to him and pushed him back onto the bed. Tom was asleep in seconds.  
  
"He'll sleep for hours, you two may leave."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Doctor, he already gained back most of his memories, do you believe he will regain the rest as well?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Only time will tell, right now he is still recovering from his various physical injuries, and I don't want to push him."  
  
Janeway sighed, "Keep me posted," she said as she headed out the door, as she walked down the hall B'Elanna almost ran into her.  
  
"B'Elanna!"  
  
"How's Tom? Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes, he'd gotten his memories back minus three years."  
  
"Three years," she said as she started charging.  
  
Janeway grabbed her arm. "He's asleep."  
  
"Then I'll sit by his bed until he wakes," she told her, pulling away.  
  
* * * *  
  
He could hear a voice, it was telling him to wake. Someone was grasping his hand… but who cared about him?  
  
Tom opened his eyes and was greeted with a beautiful woman hovering over him… B'Elanna Torres but why in Gods name was she holding his hand? She despised him when they were working together on Chakotay's ship and she must certainly hate him for agreeing to help Janeway track them down, shouldn't she?  
  
"Torres?" he asked groggily as he pulled his hand away. "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting you, hotshot. What's it look like?"  
  
Tom laughed, more out of sheer surprise than humor, "Since when do you care about me?"  
  
"Since about three years, you've forgotten a lot."  
  
"We've become friends?" at her nod he exclaimed "How in Gods name did that happen?"  
  
"I realized you aren't really such a pig… how do you feel?"  
  
"Fine. I want to get out of here."  
  
"I don't think the Doctor would like that much."  
  
He laughed again, "Yea, you're probably right. But why should that stop me?"  
  
"Tom Paris," she scolded.  
  
"What?" he asked with his trademark innocence as the Doctor joined them.  
  
"Mister Paris, have you remembered anything new?"  
  
Tom rolled his eyes, this guy was getting annoying. "No, I haven't."  
  
The Doctor sighed, "Well get me as soon as you do."  
  
Tom sat up, "Hey wait! When can I leave?"  
  
The Doctor turned around and returned to Tom's bed, "Not for at least a week."  
  
"A week?! I feel fine!" Even as he said it he doubled over in pain and slumped forward.  
  
B'Elanna caughe him and laid him back down. "He'll be alright, won't he?"  
  
"Yes," the Doctor assured her.  
  
"When will he remember everything?"  
  
"I can't be sure he will, we will just have to wait and see."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom slowly woke and drowsily sat up. The Doctor had already reached his side.  
  
"Are you in any pain?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"No, no I'm fine, if I could just--"  
  
"No pain at all? Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, maybe a little."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My head, side and my right leg."  
  
"Is that all?" the Doctor asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, my back's still a little stiff."  
  
"As I suspected, here, this should help," he said pressing a hypospray to Tom's neck.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Now, do you remember anything new?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Alright, well, Janeway is on her way to see you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To see how you are," Janeway said as she entered.  
  
"I'm fine, Captain."  
  
"You don't remember anything about your time on Voyager?"  
  
"No, I was having vivid dreams but I can't remember them now."  
  
"Give it time," the Doctor said. "You should really go back to sleep now and let the painkillers do their job."  
  
Any protests he might have had died on his lips and his eyes slid shut. They didn't close to darkness though, but rather to the past.  
  
He lived three years in an instant. His mind screaming as the images assaulted him. He could hear Captain Janeway's concerned voice and the Doctor talking briskly. It was the last thing he heard before he was lost to the memories.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Doctor!" Janeway cried as Tom began to struggle beneath her grip. After he had closed his eyes he had drained of all color and began to scream. She'd had to grab him and hold him down.  
  
Now he was mumbling and struggling against her grip, "What's happening?" Janeway asked.  
  
"He's remembering. It's all hitting him at once."  
  
"Can't you stop it?"  
  
The Doctor helped her hold him down and looked into her eyes, "No, I can't."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom looked around in confusion, he was on a shuttle but he could have sworn he'd just been somewhere else.  
  
Wait, the survey mission, of course. The Captain had sent him to take more detailed scans of 3 uninhabited planets.  
  
She'd sent him alone against both Tuvok and Chakotay's protests but he didn't mind.  
  
He could handle it.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Is it over?" Janeway asked as Tom stopped struggling.  
  
The Doctor aimed a tricorder at him, "No, I don't think so. He's only living things at a slower pace."  
  
"How can he actually be reliving it?"  
  
"I can't be certain but I would guess it has some thing to do with the experiments done on him."  
  
Janeway's head shot up, "He's not reliving *that*, is he?"  
  
"I don't know," the Doctor replied soberly.  
  
* * And he relives the memories… * *  
  
Tom had just began to run a sensor sweep of the first planet when the shuttle rocked. "Wha…?" he whispered as he saw a ship decloak.  
  
"Paris to Voyager! Voyager I am under attack! Come in  
  
Voy--"  
  
The rest of his hail was cut off as he was whisked away with a transporter. Tom studied his new surroundings.  
  
An armed guard in a silver uniform was on either side of him. A beautiful alien woman -wearing a uniform as well- stood in front of him. He appeared to be in some kind of lab.  
  
"I'm Captain Mezata. And you are?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He got the feeling, however, that she was anything but sweet.  
  
"Lieutenant Tom Paris of the starship Voyager. Why have I been abducted?"  
  
She smiled, not warmly, "Oh no, Tom Paris, you have not been abducted, you have been killed."  
  
"Killed?" he asked wondering if he was missing something.  
  
"Your ship has been destroyed. Your crew will believe you dead. So we can play."  
  
"That's probably not a good idea," he said smartly. "I get the feeling you wouldn't play nice."  
  
Her grin widened, "You have spirit. I wonder how long it will take for me to break it."  
  
Tom smiled back, something none of Mezata's other prisoners had ever dared to do… with the exception of maybe one other. "Much too long to bother even trying."  
  
Her eyes flashed angrily, "Put this one in high security. I get the feeling he is a trouble maker."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom couldn't believe the terror filled screams that echoed through the corridors. He tried to break free of his captors iron-clad but it was futile. He wanted to help them but he knew he'd probably be in a similar position in not a long while.  
  
The guard threw him into the dank cell but Tom managed to stay on his feet. He turned and faced the guard capturing his eyes with a look that promised retribution.  
  
The guard left without a word and Tom spun around as he heard laughter behind him.  
  
A young woman came from the shadows into the light and looked him up and down. She smiled, "You must be a fighter. She only holds the best here."  
  
"I feel so honored," he said sarcastically.  
  
"My name is Armoni," the woman said.  
  
"Tom Paris, can you tell me what this place is?"  
  
"It's a scientific ship. They capture specimens -that would be us- and run experiments on them."  
  
"What can you tell me about this Mezata?"  
  
"That she's evil and she enjoys very much what she does."  
  
"That much, I figured."  
  
"Most are terrified when brought on this ship. Cowering in fear like children and begging for mercy any fool should realize they'll never get. Makalians are not known for their bravery."  
  
"Is that what species you and Mezata are, Makalian?"  
  
"Yes. Mezata is scared by nothing. One of the few of our kind who isn't a coward. It'd like to believe I'm another. You are no coward either, what species are you?"  
  
"Human."  
  
"You will be my ally," she said deep in thought. "Yes, we shall escape together."  
  
"You know ho to escape?"  
  
Armoni beamed proudly, "I got as far as the shuttlebay once. With help, I shall get farther."  
  
"Just tell me what you want me to do."  
  
Armoni smiled wryly, "Are all your kind this brash?"  
  
Tom returned the smile, "Most of us."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom watched through the forcefield looking for guards as Armoni tampered with some wires. He grimaced as he heard more screams.  
  
"What's happening to them?" he asked quietly.  
  
"If this doesn't work. You'll know soon enough," she answered levelly.  
  
Tom decided that maybe he didn't want to know.  
  
"Dammit!" Armoni cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They've completely shut power to this access hatch. I guess after rewiring it three times to escape they wised up."  
  
Tom stared at the dead wires, "If its got no power then how is there a forcefield?"  
  
"Good question. These cells are poorly made and constructed to accommodate those who would offer no resistance. This should be the only way to power the forcefield." A smile spread across her features. "Of course! How stupid does Mezata think I am?" she said as she stood and reached her hand out to the forcefield.  
  
Tom grabbed her wrist, "Careful. You said yourself the forcefields will vaporize you on contact."  
  
"Yes and Mezata's trying to use that fear against us! Don't you see? If that power isn't on there is no forcefield!"  
  
Tom's eyes flickered back to the gray forcefield. "Then I'll test the theory."  
  
"NO," Armoni cried. "If I'm wrong I should pay the price!"  
  
"If you're wrong and got yourself killed we'd both lose our chance at escape. I can't get out of here on my own."  
  
"But Tom…"  
  
He didn't listen as he put his hand up to the forcefield and closed his eyes. He pushed his hand through. It went through to the other side unharmed.  
  
He turned to Armoni. She was smiling. He walked through and she followed.  
  
"It's holographic," she said proudly. "You my friend are much brasher than I originally presumed."  
  
Tom smiled, "Shall we escape?"  
  
"We shall," she responded firmly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom followed Armoni through the corridors of the ship. He tried to ignore the desperate cries of the other prisoners, Armoni had told him that they were beyond help, beyond rescue. So he pushed on.  
  
The silver doors in front of them opened to reveal a shuttle. Tom smiled.  
  
"Come on," Armoni said running for the hatch. When they entered the cockpit… someone was already at the helm.  
  
The chair swiveled around and a phaser was aimed at their chests.  
  
"I was wondering when you would show up," Mezata smiled. "Do you like your new present?" she asked looking to Tom. "I thought he might make things more interesting."  
  
"What are you trying to do, Mezata?" Armoni asked suddenly. "This is just a game? Right? All it's ever been? The reason you don't do to me as the others why you haven't done to him? So we can play? Why do you let me escape only to catch me again and again?"  
  
"It is a game, you are right. A game you should be more than happy to participate in. You are right again, Armoni. I don't run experiments on you because then you wouldn't think clearly. These games wouldn't be nearly as much fun," Mezata pressed a red button on the wall and a transporter beam engulfed them.  
  
Tom and Armoni appeared back in their cell and Mezata was standing outside the forcefield.  
  
"This ends now!" Armoni cried. "I've realized my true escape."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I won't leave this cell. You can leave the goddamn forcfield off and I won't so much as step foot beyond this wall."  
  
"That's your idea of escape?" Mezata asked.  
  
Tom was looking at her confused as well.  
  
"Maybe not escape but freedom all the same. Freedom from your control over me. I don't want to be spared you tortures! Get it over with. I stop *playing* now."  
  
"That's the difference between you two and everyone else on board. Any other would be ecstatic for the mercy I've shown you but I'd never give mercy to that type. You will play, Armoni. You can't stand to be confined for long. If you don't," she turned her eyes to Tom. "I believe he will make a suitable replacement. I get the feeling he would not give up so easily."  
  
When she had walked away Tom turned to Armoni. "You weren't serious, were you?"  
  
She snorted, "Not completely but mostly! I won't be a pawn in her games any longer, I'm not going to try to escape."  
  
"But Armoni!"  
  
"I'm not staying in this cell either."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I'm going to destroy this ship and Mezata with it. If I'm meant to die here, it won't be without honor."  
  
"We'll die,"  
  
"It's the only way to defeat her."  
  
"Then that's what we'll do," Tom said solemnly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom and Armoni spent a week perfecting their plans and getting to know each other better before they acted.  
  
Armoni had no problem getting them out of the cell this time. She hadn't, however done it undetected.  
  
Mezata would be waiting for them… but in the wrong place. They were on their way to the control room, not the shuttlebay.  
  
Tom held up his phaser. He'd gotten it after winning a battle with a much bigger, but very cowardly Makalian. He stood in the doorway of the control room as Armoni accessed the systems.  
  
"Once I enter the main computer frame Mezata will know where to find us. It won't take long for her to get here."  
  
"I'll be ready," Tom said aiming his gun.  
  
She smiled, "I know."  
  
"Are you sure this is the only way?" he asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not above an honorable death but there are a lot of innocent prisoners on this ship."  
  
"Yes, but none of them are 'alive', Tom. You haven't met anyone who has undergone these experiments. The best we can do is destroy the ship and keep Mezata from getting more prisoners."  
  
"You know best," he said with a tired smile. "How's it coming?"  
  
"There is no self-destruct. Mezata may not be as much a coward as most but I should have known she wouldn't kill herself."  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"Overload the warp core. It will take longer and they'll probably evacuate but they'll lose their best ship."  
  
Tom nodded, then shot the phaser sending a Makalian to his knees. "They're here."  
  
"Let them come," she said pulling Tom back. "nobody can stop it now."  
  
"Then it's over," Tom smiled.  
  
"Not for you."  
  
"What?" he asked as he realized she'd taken his phaser and was now aiming it at him.  
  
"I don't want you to die if you don't have to. I've erected a dampening field in this room so no one can be transported out. I want you to be transported out."  
  
"No. Armoni we're in this together. If one dies, then so does the other."  
  
Armoni hardened her heart and hit Tom across the temple with her phaser, "Sorry," she murmured as he hit the floor unconscious.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom woke up with a headache, momentarily unsure of where he was.  
  
"No… Armoni…" he said as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
He looked around, she had locked him in the secondary control room. He had no idea how to help her or even if she was alive.  
  
He saw the monitor on the consol and decided to find out. He hacked into the security system and tapped into the camera in the control room…  
  
"I've won, Mezata." he heard Armoni say with quiet conviction. "It's over."  
  
"It's far from over. You are clever but all you have succeeded in doing is destroying my ship. We will be evacuated."  
  
Tom watched helplessly as Armoni and Mezata faced off. They were both armed and aiming their phasers at each other.  
  
"I've succeeded in more than that," Armoni said with a smile. "I've succeeded in destroying you."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"We're locked in this room. I've erected a dampening field. We will both die with this ship."  
  
Mezata's eyes widened and she moved to a console, keeping her phaser trained on Armoni.  
  
"No," she murmured, and then her eyes flashed with anger. "You'll pay," she cried before pulling the trigger.  
  
Oh Armoni was fast, Mezata was faster. Armoni flew back on the floor, her phaser sliding out of her grasp.  
  
Tom looked on in horror as he watched Mezata shoot Armoni. He ran to the door trying to open it to help her but it was no use, he turned back to the screen.  
  
"Who's won now?" Mezata asked.  
  
"I have," Armoni smiled weakly. "You will still die, I was going to die anyway."  
  
Mezata frowned upon realizing the truth of her words, "Shut down the dampening field and you shall live."  
  
"You just don't get it do you?" Armoni laughed. "There's no stopping it. We're both going to die."  
  
Mezata met Armoni's gaze her expression turning placid. "I will not be defeated."  
  
Armoni pulled herself to her feet, gripping onto the console for support she didn't take her eyes from Mezata.  
  
With her last breath, she whispered, "The game's over."  
  
The room exploded. And then the ship.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
I hope you like it, it's kind of confusing and filled with clichés… anyway if you want the next part *tell me* because though it's already written it's not typed and I *hate* typing. I'm not going to go to all the trouble if no one cares. 


	2. Living Ghosts

The Good Warrior by Layton Colt  
  
~~*~~ this represents a dream or memory  
  
Author's Notes: And it gets weirder still.  
  
Part Two: Living Ghosts  
  
Tom slowly opened his eyes.  
  
The Doctor, B'Elanna, Harry, Chakotay and the Captain were all hovering over him. He didn't speak. He just closed his eyes and willed everyone away.  
  
He remembered. He remembered it all. Armoni, Mezata, the torture that followed their deaths.  
  
Tom had been locked in a small room by Armoni so he wouldn't be hurt. He'd been forced to watch Mezata shoot her, unable to retaliate. He'd heard Armoni whisper 'The Games over,' before the room exploded, taking Armoni and Mezata with it.  
  
He'd closed his eyes then, knowing the blast would reach him next but he had felt the tingle of the transporter and was again placed in a Makalian cell before it had happened.  
  
The month after that had been Hell. Armoni had died, Mezata as well and in her place an alien named Karawin had taken charge. She'd been a coward. Unable to even look him in the eyes as she'd ordered him taken to the lab. From that point on it gets foggy. a blur of pain and depression. His identity and sanity falling away piece by piece.  
  
"Tom?" The Captain said soothingly.  
  
He didn't answer, couldn't summon up the strength to voice a response. Why wouldn't they just go away?  
  
"Can't he hear me?" Janeway asked concerned.  
  
"Captain," the Doctor whispered. "We have to assume he's remembered everything that happened to him, from the condition we got him back in I'd say that the experience was traumatizing. He can hear you, I just don't think he wants to see you all right now. I think it's best we don't overwhelm him."  
  
Janeway nodded solemnly, "You heard the Doctor," she said nodding to the door. "The Doctor and Kes will be with him."  
  
Tom breathed a sigh of relief as all but the two medics left sickbay. He didn't want to see anyone right now but better Kes and the Doctor than the entire senior staff. He felt someone take his hand. Definitely not the Doctor. "Kes?" he murmured opening his eyes.  
  
She smiled at him, "Welcome back."  
  
With sudden realization he whispered, "You were there with me?"  
  
She smiled, "Not physically but yes. I was with you," she said brushing the hair away from his forehead. "Get some sleep."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Anything else?" Janeway asked scanning the room as the staff meeting came to a close.  
  
"Actually, Captain," Neelix piped up. "I was wondering how Tom was?"  
  
"According to the Doctor, Tom should have regained all his memories."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Neelix broke in with a grin.  
  
"It's not exactly," Kes said quietly. "That means he remembered what those people did to him," she explained.  
  
Neelix's grin faded.  
  
"None of us know what happened to Tom while he was a prisoner but we all saw the condition he was in when we got him back. He was a victim of torture and it will be a long road to recovery. When he'd ready we will try to help him through it. dismissed."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Armoni looked at Tom appraisingly. "You know, you're pretty cute."  
  
He smiled, "You're not bad yourself,"  
  
"So what's her name?"  
  
"Her name?"  
  
She looked at him with humor sparkling in her eyes, "Don't tell me no one has stolen your heart."  
  
Tom blushed slightly, "B'Elanna, her name is B'Elanna."  
  
"Tell me about her."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Tom shot up in bed and Kes and the Doctor were instantly by his side.  
  
"Where's Armoni?" he gasped breathlessly.  
  
"Armoni?" Kes asked as a tear streamed down Tom's pale cheek.  
  
"Then she's gone?" he whispered. "She's really dead? I thought she. she was."  
  
"Tom, we don't know any Armoni," Kes told him softly as his eyes frantically scanned the sickbay. Not seeing anyone but the Doctor and Kes he fell back on his bed. "Who was she, Tom?"  
  
"Just another person who died but shouldn't have," he whispered before falling again into a restless sleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Why do you want to know about B'Elanna?" Tom asked.  
  
Armoni shrugged, "I need to know if she's worthy."  
  
Tom's smile faded, "I'm not worthy of her," he said quietly.  
  
Armoni looked up shocked, "I don't know this B'Elanna but I can't imagine you being unworthy of anyone. You're worth more than you know, Tom Paris."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Tom kept his eyes shut tight. Not wanting to wake up and not wanting to fall asleep.  
  
Armoni.  
  
She was the only person besides Kes he'd actually started to fall for since he'd met B'Elanna.  
  
He had truly begun to love Armoni, and unlike with B'Elanna he had known that she loved him in return.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tom froze, had he heard her right? "What?" he asked, his voice cracking.  
  
"I said 'I love you'"  
  
"We've only just met," he protested.  
  
"Tom Paris, I could spend a hundred more years with you and feel exactly the same way,"  
  
Tom shocked by her words but not nearly as shocked as he was when she leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Did he love her? Armoni who was fearless, gorgeous. Armoni who was clever and straight to the point?  
  
Yes, he had loved her. Where did that leave B'Elanna? Didn't he love her as well? Armoni was dead. B'Elanna didn't love him. What did it matter anyway?  
  
Tom sat up on the biobed. He wanted his painful dreams of Armoni to stop. He missed her, yes but she was that much harder to get over when he saw her each time he closed his eyes.  
  
"Tom! You're up," Kes exclaimed. "How are you?"  
  
He attempted a smile, but it faltered after an instant, "I'm ready to leave."  
  
Kes frowned. "I'm sorry, Tom. You need to stay here at least another week."  
  
"But Kes, I can't rest here. Please. Really, I'm fine."  
  
She frowned again but Tom could see she was wavering, "I'll talk to the doctor," she said going to his office.  
  
Minutes later an angry Doctor and a smiling Kes walked over to him.  
  
"Am I free?"  
  
"Consider it a probation," the Doctor said curtly. "You'll need to wear this at all times," he said sternly as he placed a cordical monitor below Tom's left ear. "And I will be checking on you frequently, no leaving your quarters."  
  
"Of course not," Tom said smiling genuinely for the first time in days.  
  
"Kes, will you escort Mister Paris to his quarters?"  
  
"It'd be my pleasure," she smiled discreetly sliding her arm around Tom's waist to keep him steady. They headed towards his quarters, reaching them took longer than it would normally and Tom seemed slightly out of breath. Kes lead Tom immediately to the bed and laid him down.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" she asked taking his hand and sitting beside him.  
  
Tom laughed groggily, "What would Neelix say?"  
  
She squeezed hi hand, "Tom," she said as sternly as she could. He should no better than to try and play these games with her. Her attention wouldn't be so easily diverted. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"I thought you said you were there,"  
  
"If you don't want to talk, then don't. But don't insult me by using these tricks of yours,"  
  
"Sorry, Kes, I guess I forgot who I was talking to. I don't remember much about the experiments," he said quietly. "It isn't them I can't get passed."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Armoni,"  
  
"You mentioned her before, who was she?"  
  
"Armoni was. well I don't know how anyone could describe her. I met her when I was first brought onto the Makalian ship."  
  
"Makalian?"  
  
"The species that abducted me. She was amazing, I think I may have fallen in love with her. I don't know how it happened, I love B'Elanna too."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She's dead," he said softly. "She died and I should have been with her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She locked me out!" he exclaimed. "I would have helped her. We could have found another way,"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tom," Kes said sincerely.  
  
"I am too," he whispered before falling asleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Armoni, I think I love you too,"  
  
Her eyes widened in mock outrage, "You think?"  
  
"I do. I."  
  
"You still love B'Elanna."  
  
He looked up and met her eyes, "Yes,"  
  
Armoni pulled him to her, "If she couldn't see how wonderful you are then she doesn't deserve you."  
  
"It was I who never deserved her," Tom said. "Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"Because I know you. And you deserve so much better than you've ever received."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kes woke up to Tom stirring. She had fallen asleep in a chair beside his bed. "Tom?"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
She smiled warmly, "That's alright. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm better, thanks. You can go."  
  
Kes pulled herself up, "I'm not going anywhere," she told him as she headed for the replicater. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'll replicate some tomato soup," she got the soup and brought it to him, eating a piece of toast herself. "Now," she smiled. "B'Elanna."  
  
"B'Elanna?"  
  
"She's very worried about you."  
  
"Did you tell her I was fine?"  
  
"Yes. She wants to see you."  
  
Tom turned his head, "I can't face her."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked mystified.  
  
"I know," he laughed. "It's stupid, I feel like I've betrayed her but we were never together. We're just friends. She's made that clear but I made it clear that. that I love her."  
  
"And then you fell in love with someone else."  
  
Tom nodded, "Yes, what does that make me?"  
  
"Human," Kes supplied as she sat beside him. "Tom you've been through a lot. And you didn't betray B'Elanna. Like you said, you and B'Elanna are just friends. Maybe someday you'll be more but you've done nothing wrong."  
  
"Are you sure? Didn't I betray B'Elanna by falling in love with Armoni?" he asked quietly. "Aren't I betraying Armoni now if I pursue B'Elanna?"  
  
"Oh, Tom," Kes said passionately. "You haven't betrayed anyone."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Kes said as she entered the staff meeting. "Tom wanted me to give you this," she said handing Janeway a padd. "What is it?"  
  
"A full report on his captivity."  
  
Janeway's head shot up, "He didn't--"  
  
"He wanted to," Kes interrupted quickly. "He told me that he had to."  
  
"How is Tom?" B'Elanna blurted. "I'd like to see him."  
  
"Me too," Harry piped in.  
  
"Tom's doing better, but I don't think he's ready for visitors," Kes told them politely.  
  
"It's been three days since he remembered," B'Elanna reminded.  
  
"I know that, B'Elanna," Kes said understandingly. "But he went through a lot."  
  
"I know but--"  
  
"He's not ready, B'Elanna," Kes said loudly. As close to yelling as she had ever come. Everyone looked at her shocked.  
  
"Kes?" Neelix said.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I haven't slept much."  
  
"Are you sure that's all?" Neelix asked.  
  
"Yes, Neelix. I'm fine."  
  
"Alright, if that's all?" Janeway asked. "Dismissed. Kes?"  
  
Kes stayed behind and walked over to Janeway, "Yes, Captain?"  
  
"What's wrong? You've never raised your voice before."  
  
"It's just. read Tom's report, Captain. Then you'll understand."  
  
When Kes exited the conference room, B'Elanna was waiting for her in the corridor.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm sorry I snapped at you,"  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to? Don't worry about it. I'm just worried about Tom."  
  
"So am I."  
  
* * * *  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Where will we go, Tom?" Armoni asked lazily. "When we get away from here?"  
  
"I'd like to find Voyager."  
  
"Do you think your Captain will allow me to come along?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do you think we'll be happy?"  
  
"Yes. I think we'll be happy."  
  
"I'd like that. to be happy."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Tom shot up in bed.  
  
"Tom," Kes said approaching him. She'd been keeping vigil at his side for over an hour.  
  
"She only wanted to be happy, Kes."  
  
Kes knelt down beside him. "I'm sure, Tom. That wherever she is that she's happy. That just leaves you."  
  
He looked at her, "You really think she could be happy?"  
  
Kes nodded, "I think that in death we all can find peace. It's much harder while you're living."  
  
Tom got the feeling she was referring to him.  
  
"You have to talk to B'Elanna, Tom."  
  
"Kes."  
  
"Tell her everything," she continued. "If she doesn't accept it then she doesn't deserve you."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom decided that Kes was right about him needing to talk to B'Elanna. The next day he asked her to come to his quarters and he told her everything that had happened to him. Leaving nothing out.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tom," she said when he finished.  
  
"You're sorry! What do you have to be sorry about?"  
  
"I'm sorry for a lot of things. Sorry you had to go through that, sorry you lost someone close to you. And I'm sorry I never told you how I feel about you."  
  
Tom froze and turned to her, "What?"  
  
"I know, it's too soon. I waited to long and you fell in love with someone else. I don't expect you to just fall back into love with me, Tom but I do love you and--"  
  
Anything else she might have said was lost as Tom kissed her. "I still love you, B'Elanna," he said breathlessly. "But you're right. I. I do need time."  
  
"Then you'll have it."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom woke up and got dressed. He was feeling better. B'Elanna loved him! They had agreed to take it slow. He still needed to sort everything out and come to terms with losing Armoni but his dreams of her had begun to fade. He never wanted to forget Armoni but it was hard to move on when he everything he closed his eyes he saw her face.  
  
Sighing Tom headed towards the messhall. When he reached the room he saw Harry.  
  
"Harry!" he greeted as he sat across from him.  
  
"Tom!" he gasped. "You look good."  
  
"Thanks. So, how's life been for you?"  
  
Harry smiled sadly, "Awful."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry's eyes snapped to Tom's, "My best friend was missing: presumed dead. ring a bell? It was hell, Tom. I know its nothing compared to what you went through."  
  
"I understand, Harry, It a been hell for me, too, if you'd been missing."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said softly. "I'm glad that you're alright, Tom."  
  
Tom gave Harry a winning smile, "Nothing can stop me, haven't you learned that yet?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Kes entered sickbay and greeted the Doctor.  
  
"Kes?" a female voice said.  
  
Kes swung around finding only the Doctor was there. "Doctor?" she asked confused.  
  
"Yes?" he asked without looking up.  
  
"Can you hear me, Kes?" The voice again. But there wasn't anyone there. "Close your eyes, Kes. Let yourself go."  
  
Kes looked around sickbay once more then cautiously closed her eyes. She appeared in a silver lab. She recognized it as the one Tom had been dragged to. Fear gripped her.  
  
"Are you Kes?" A girl asked.  
  
Kes turned to her. She was Makalian. Tall, almost as tall as Tom and very pretty with shoulder length brown hair.  
  
"I am."  
  
The girl smiled, "I've been searching for you. Tom told me about you, that you were telepathic."  
  
"Makalians are telepathic?"  
  
"We're not supposed to be," she replied cryptically.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"Good questions. I'm Armoni. I want Tom."  
  
"Tom told me Armoni was dead."  
  
She laughed again, "Well he was half right. I'll be coming soon. Tell him I'm on my way."  
  
Kes's eyes flew open and she was back in sickbay, the Captain and Doctor standing over her.  
  
"Kes, are you alright?" Janeway asked concerned.  
  
"Armoni is alive!" she blurted. "She's returning for Tom!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Janeway looked at her senor staff. Harry, B'Elanna, Kes and Tom looked anxious. Neelix looked oblivious and as usual she couldn't read Tuvok or Chakotay.  
  
"According to your report Tom, Armoni was a friend of yours. So she isn't a threat, right?"  
  
Tom smiled, "If it's really Armoni, she won't harm us."  
  
Janeway returned the smile, "Kes did she say *when* she was coming?"  
  
"No, Captain. She just said to tell Tom that she was coming."  
  
* * * *  
  
Two days later, with all the senor officers conveniently at their respective stations Armoni made good on her word.  
  
"Captain, we're being hailed."  
  
"On screen."  
  
Armoni appeared and Tom gasped upon realizing she really was alive. B'Elanna scowled. Not that she wanted her dead. but.  
  
"I am Armoni. Tom, you look well," she smiled. "Kes told you I was coming, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes she did," Janeway said. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. Would you like to transport aboard?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom stood impatiently in front of the transporter pads. Janeway, Tuvok, Chakotay, and B'Elanna -at her own insistence- stood behind him.  
  
Armoni smiled widely as she materialized and threw herself -literally- at Tom. Tuvok had tensed expecting her to attack him. She didn't, she kissed him.  
  
He was too happy she was alive to remember B'Elanna behind him so he didn't stop her.  
  
Armoni pulled away breathlessly. "You, my love are not an easy man to track down," she smiled. "I've been all over the quadrant!"  
  
"I can't believe you're here," he stuttered.  
  
She smiled, "I know. It is pretty unbelievable. Even to me," her eyes brightened. "Come with me Tom! Back to my ship. We can sail of into the sun."  
  
B'Elanna stepped forward and growled out Janeway and Chakotay's thoughts, "He's not going anywhere."  
  
Armoni eyed the woman curiously, her arms still wrapped around a speechless Tom Paris. "You're B'Elanna, I presume?"  
  
"Yes. And you can't just show up here--"  
  
"B'Elanna," Tom warned.  
  
"You're not actually considering going with her?" B'Elanna cried turning her gaze to Tom.  
  
He looked back to Armoni, "I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
* * * *  
  
Janeway stared sympathetically across her desk at Tom. He looked pale. She didn't envy him his position.  
  
Caught between two loves. two lives. She knew what she wanted him to do but this wasn't her decision. Sure, she could order Tom to stay. but if Tom was to be happy he'd have to choose his own way.  
  
"You don't have to decide right away, Tom," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I do," he laughed. "Just ask B'Elanna or Armoni. part of me can't even consider leaving Voyager, B'Elanna and all my friends. The other part won't let me let Armoni leave without me. I care about her so much and I thought she was dead and now." Tom trailed off, realizing he was rambling.  
  
"What has Armoni said? Have you talked to her?"  
  
"She said she'll understand if I don't go with her. Armoni has always known I loved B'Elanna. I suppose she never really had all my heart."  
  
"Then maybe you already know your choice," Janeway said quietly.  
  
"If I do, it isn't the one you think," Tom said cynically.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Armoni wants me to do what makes me happy. B'Elanna ordered me to stay. which woman do I want to spend my life with?"  
  
Janeway understood his point. Armoni was looking out for Tom's best interests. B'Elanna her own.  
  
"Take tonight to think about it, Tom. Don't make this decision hastily."  
  
Tom nodded, "I won't."  
  
* * * *  
  
When the doors opened into the darkened messhall, Tom could hear the soft sound of crying. He saw B'Elanna with her knees against her chest her head resting on top of them. He knelt beside her and lifted her head. Her face was tear streaked.  
  
"B'Elanna?" he asked uncertainly. He'd never known B'Elanna to cry. He hadn't even known if she'd be capable of it.  
  
She looked away from him and wiped away her tears, "I've been thinking a lot, Tom. I was wrong to tell you to stay," she said quietly. "This is your decision. Your life." She laughed. "I guess us engineers like to have control over everything, even the people we love."  
  
She grabbed Tom's hand and looked him in the eyes, "Choose the way that makes you happy, Tom."  
  
He took her head in his hands, the choice suddenly clear. Indecision faded away and he smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks, "My way is with you, B'Elanna. It always has been."  
  
B'Elanna laughed and threw her arms around him in a very uncharacteristic action. "I love you, Tom."  
  
* * * *  
  
Armoni looked up as the door chimed. She had been given guest quarters and was reading a padd. "Come."  
  
Tom entered looking solemn and nervous.  
  
"You're staying," she said matter-of-factly. "I thought as much."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
She smiled ruefully, "Your heart belongs to B'Elanna, not me. I suppose I came here hoping for a miracle. or maybe I just needed closure."  
  
"I'm sorry, Armoni. I do love you. I always will and I'm so glad you're alive."  
  
"But you don't belong with me. I won't say I'm not disappointed, Tom. But I do understand."  
  
"Will we be happy," he asked uncertainly.  
  
"You will. someday, I will as well."  
  
"Armoni, don't go." he pleaded.  
  
"I couldn't stay, Tom. I would just try to steal you away and ruin all of our lives. Besides. I don't belong here."  
  
"Do you have to leave right now?"  
  
"Yes," she held Tom's head and kissed him.  
  
"I must go now, Tom," she said touching his heart. "But part of me will forever stay here with you." She smiled and disappeared before his eyes.  
  
"Janeway to Paris!"  
  
"Paris here," he chocked shocked.  
  
"Armoni's ship just disappeared."  
  
"So did she."  
  
* * * *  
  
The crew of Voyager was completely baffled by what had happened. When Armoni and her ship had disappeared so had any trace that they'd ever been there to begin with.  
  
According to the sensors, there had been no ship. No Makalian alien.  
  
But Tom knew the truth. Armoni was out there. He didn't know how Armoni had been here.  
  
He'd seen her get shot with his own eyes. Watched as her and Mezata were engulfed in the exploding ship.  
  
But Armoni *had* been here. And she'd been different somehow. She had some kind of special powers. Telepathic abilities, the ability to disappear at will.  
  
Tom shivered slightly as he remember how Armoni had evaporated in an instant. That hadn't been the result of any technology, Tom was sure. Armoni had willed it to happen.  
  
But as Tom sat with his friends, B'Elanna leaning against his shoulder one thought plagued him.  
  
If Armoni had survived, what had happened to Mezata?  
  
* * * *  
  
Kes and B'Elanna shared a smile s a crowd gathered around Tom. He was telling a story about Captain Janeway at the academy. It was a good thing she wasn't here. She'd probably never speak to him again, or his father for having told him about it.  
  
It was an amusing story. The crowd roared with laughter and B'Elanna's smile grew wider. Tom was still dealing with things. She could tell at a glance that he was entertaining the crew on auto pilot while his thoughts wandered elsewhere. But B'Elanna would make sure that Tom got through this ordeal. She'd make him happy.  
  
She only hoped that wherever Armoni was, that she was happy, too.  
  
* * * *  
  
Armoni looked up from where she had been thrown to the ground and glared at her captor.  
  
"Mezata, you're dead."  
  
"So are you," Mezata lauged. "You haven't figured it out yet? We're nothing but ghosts."  
  
Armoni struggled to her feet. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't you remember the stories? Of the ghost warriors? Our people use to be a strong proud race. for them death was only the beginning. I don't know what happened after that ship exploded. but we've become something else, Armoni. Ascended, so to speak."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"So stupid for one so smart!" Mezata said impatiently. "When a Makalian faces death without fear. When they die a warrior they become something else. *We* became something else. Something better. A higher level of being."  
  
Armoni looked at her hands, "No. We haven't changed. I haven't changed."  
  
"Then how are you here, Armoni? We should be dead. Explain to me why we aren't. You just haven't figured out the full potential of the power you know posses. But you will and our game can begin again, we have all eternity to play."  
  
Armoni's mother's voice floated to her. 'And so the good warrior and the evil warrior were transformed' 'Into what?' asked a curious young Armoni. 'Ghosts' 'What happened to the good warrior? Did he defeat the evil one?' 'Of course he did, darling' 'But how, mama? How do you kill a ghost?' Her mother's laughter echoed through her mind. 'Don't you know? A ghost is only here because they haven't finished something. To send them away you need only take away their purpose The evil warrior wouldn't leave until it had completed it's purpose, killing the good warrior' 'The good warrior died!' 'The good warrior was already dead' 'So what happened? How does the story end?' 'Some day, my little warrior, some day you will find out'.  
  
Armoni lifted her eyes and captured Mezata's gaze.  
  
"No, no more games. This ends now."  
  
Armoni lunged at Mezata, pulling a small knife from its place on Mezata's belt.  
  
Backing away from Mezata, Armoni held the knife steadily in her hands.  
  
Armoni had never believed in the fairy tales her mother had told her. She'd never thought that ghosts could exist. She still didn't. She wasn't a ghost. She was much more.  
  
But something in those fairy tales rang true. Mezata's only purpose seemed to be to torture her. If Armoni were gone then Mezata would have no reason to stay here.  
  
Armoni placed the knife over her heart. She had no fear. She wasn't killing herself, she knew. You can't kill someone who's already dead.  
  
Armoni jammed the knife through her chest. She dropped to her knees and stared up at Mezata. Mezata's smile had disappeared and she was staring at her hands in mute fascination. They were disappearing.  
  
"No! What's happening!" Mezata cried, her voice breaking through the silence.  
  
Armoni pulled the knife from her chest and stood. There was no wound. Mezata fell to her knees and their situations we're reversed.  
  
Armoni watched dispassionately as Mezata disappeared. She couldn't explain any of this. But she knew one thing for sure. She was no ghost.  
  
She looked to where Mezata had been. She was finally free. She could go anywhere. do anything.  
  
But she knew what she had to do. She'd return to Makal. Her home planet. Her people needed a leader. Someone to guide them and show them all they could become with a little bit of courage.  
  
Her people would rise up again. And they would be more powerful than ever before.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mezata looked around the small cell. The power was completely shut off. How was there a forcefield? It wasn't really there, right?  
  
She closed her eyes and touched it. Nothing was there. She smiled. She would escape. She walked through the forcefield. But when she turned she saw she had just walked into another cell.  
  
She looked through he gray forcefield. The corridor was now on the other side. She screamed.  
  
"I'm immortal, damn it!" she cried. "I don't want to play anymore!" she yelled to the walls.  
  
No one answered. Her eyes flickered back to the cut wires on the wall. There were sparks. Maybe she could get out, yet? If not, she had all eternity to try.  
  
The End  
  
READ THIS!!!!  
  
I know the end doesn't really make sense especially the part about Mezata. I actually have already changed a bunch of things from the original version to make it more plausible and almost cut out the part with Mezata in the cell but I liked it too much. I'm a big fan of poetic justice. Just think of the ending as Mezata's own version of hell.  
  
And if you're wondering what happened to Armoni she returned to Makal and reunited with an old boyfriend Mikan who she had thought died. but he didn't really die he just became one of the living ghosts. I cut that part out though because it just seemed to far out there. Like I told you before I wrote this a *really* long time ago. It's one of my first works and not my best so go easy on me! 


End file.
